ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Duke Decapod
Soloable by SCH10/RDM5. Pretty simple and straightforward, got into yellow hp once. 1/1 on Pelte. --Mattypants 09:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Easily soloed by whm with no sub at level 14. Drjohn 04:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Able to kill him as 12blm/whm, he hits hard though. So far 0/5 on drop. Soloed as a Tarutaru SAM7/WAR with Lv1 bronze gear and the Mumeito. Started with 300% TP and used Tachi: Enpi as soon as it was in range, then two houred and fired three more. Almost died, but won and recieved 120 exp. 0/1 on drop. Easily solo'd by a lvl 13 BLM. Died with two hits from Fire. 0/2 on the drop, though. - Mercury Complex 18:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Posted earlier and was 0/5, now I'm 1/19, had Th1 for the last 10 kills I just got through killing this for the second time. First time as 13BLU/6RDM, and second time as 14BLU/7RDM. Both without problems at all, killed it in about, 4 spells. 0/2 on drop as of now. Friend of mine said he got drop 1/1 so I can't really guess what the drop rate would be. Alucard2391 04:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Alucard2391 Currently 2/6 with no TH, killed easily with 48WHM with banish 2 - Repop is 1 hour, tested by casting Reraise which wore as I engaged Sells for 10k atm on Diablos and I have never seen anyone at camp Soloed by 9RDM/4SMN Spammed Cure on myself while Duke cast Water. Carby helped ^_^ 1/10 - pulled out THF (TH & THII) for the last kill. From the other messages on this page, the drop rate seems to be roughly 15% (but this is a very small sample and may very likely be way off). --Aenanai 03:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 1/10 Kawaii ffxi 03:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) easily soloed by dnc11 dont remember what sub was 3/5 drop sold 2 --Iamtinytim 04:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) tinytim server remora Soloed in about 15 sec with almost all naked 8PUP/DRK with a Potion and Daedalus Wing from Treasure Casket and Overdrive 2hour. No drop :( --Missangie 10:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) too easy solo nin12/dnc6 drop:) 4/6 --Iamtinytim 17:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) This is an easy kill for a level 14 WHM with no sub. Got 50 EXP and the drop. 1/1 LuckyM 09:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Soloed on a 11 then 12 MNK Elvaan mule. 1:2 on drop, water hits for around 25 damage at the level and usually does a water >> melee >> water combo. Took 45 seconds to kill; I engaged, Boosted & Comboed with 300% TP & then just stood there til it died. Book Regen is highly advised. --Iiroro 14:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Easy kill for a RDM 12 taru no sub. Half HP and MP, but still very easy. Drop: 1/1. --User:Yukikoneko|Yukikoneko]] 01:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I fought two times. First was Blu8/Whm4, and died. Was a very close fight. He had about 10~15% life left (I went into battle with about 80/90% life, and 80/90$ mp). Second time, I was 11Blu/5Whm and rocked him. Those 2/3 levels make all the difference, specially the gear difference. - Xearo(Quets) --WingXearo 1/16 on the drop. Easily soloed as a lvl 14drk/rdm and easily soloed as a 14sam/rdm. I used the shield for 5 levels on BLM, then switched to elemental staves when they were usable. It's sitting in storage now. --Demoncard I guess at some point his 1 hour respawn time was reduced. My 12WHM/BLM mule killed him easily enough, then I went AFK for about 10-15 minutes, came back and there he was. 1/2 on the drop.--Snorglepuss (talk) 14:35, August 9, 2016 (UTC)